izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Awesomer Than Prussia/HETALIA NICKNAMES!!!
EVERYONE GETS HETALIA NICKNAMES! YAY! HyperHearts58 Character: United States of America / Alfred F. Jones Age: 19 Description: America is an energetic and headstrong character. In the series, he was a feral child-nation found and raised by England, then later grows distant from him which eventually leads to him fighting for his independence. America is very similar in appearance to his twin brother, Canada, who is often mistaken for America. America has dark blond hair, vivid blue eyes, has glasses representing Texas, a noticeable crescent-shaped lock of hair representing "Nantucket", wears a US Army Air Force officer's uniform, and a vintage leather flight jacket. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the Allied Forces, and his catchphrase is "I'm the hero!" His ideas for solving international problems are often absurd, but he is usually oblivious to the opinions of others. America's ideas and inventions are grand, but rarely go anywhere. He is often portrayed as loud, obnoxious, egocentric, immature, and sticking his nose into other people's business with little regard for whom his actions affect or just what they might be; he is also shown to be somewhat dumb as he can't even identify his own country on a map. Yet despite his misgivings, he is shown to be a kind-hearted person who cares deeply for his friends. He is a brave adventurer and natural explorer, wanting to try things no one has ever done before, and he usually spends his free time either eating indulgently or making movies. He can't sit idly for too long due to his hyperactiveness, which also gives a short attention span; and has a fascination of superheros which he aspires to be one himself as the world's policeman (contributing to his use of his catchphrase). His one crippling phobia is the fear of ghosts, which is at odds with his friendly acquaintance with a grey alien named Tony, who lives in his house. America is frequently seen clutching a hamburger or eating while speaking. He also has uncanny superhuman strength, being able to lift objects several times his size. Invader Gia Character: Finland / Tino Väinämöinen Age: 20 Description: Finland is described as being simplistic, gentle, and honest, as well seeming rather adult-like. Estonia, a friend of his, described him as worrying a lot but with a strong core. He's very talkative, especially around Sweden, thinking up jokes to lighten the atmosphere. He loves to think of interesting and unusual festivals that no other country could imagine, and actually likes the taste of salmiakki. He also happens to love saunas, and the Moomins. Before gaining his independence, Finland used to be an underling. Out of the five Nordic nations, it is said that he suffered the most hardships in his life. Really Big Hat Character: Latvia / Raivis Galante Age: 15 Description: The youngest of the three Baltics, he is withdrawn and a crybaby due to the series of unfortunate events he's experienced in life. He is often pushed around by Russia, who he tried and failed to cut ties with. He loves poetry and romance novels. In character notes, Latvia is called a "hidden genius" who manages to do things that seem impossible. However, he often does not partake in these endeavors unless ordered, so has slacked off as of late. Despite being rather young, Latvia's profile also states that he drinks a lot of alcohol. He is able to drink up to forty cups of alcohol at his best. He also seems fairly knowledgeable about many other countries, knowing at least basic information on several of them upon being asked (though, when asked about Russia he simply shivered, saying he didn't want to hear his name). Invader Zeel Character: Belgium Age: unknown Description: Belgium is cheerful and mature, but she doesn't stand out much due to the people around her. She, herself, admitted that the stronger countries surrounding her make her look plain, but she tries her best nonetheless. Earlier notes describe her as a tsukkomi ("straight man") type. According to the character chart, she speaks in a Shiga dialect. She is cheerful and good-natured, but a bit nosy. However, when angered, she's scary. The profile page cited her as "a diligent, kind, meddlesome and friendly older sister". She also "loves gourmet and tasty snacks!" Her home is famous for its waffles, and her gourmet tastes may be part of the reason that she finds foreign waffles to taste unpleasant. Yukinautau Character: Italy Veneziano / Feliciano Vargas Age: 20 Italy, the primary protagonist and the title character, is a bright, energetic and sweet young man. In the series, he is depicted at various points as the infant grandson of the Roman Empire, and is recognized as the weakest character in the series, and as a carefree and cowardly soldier who often depends on Germany to resolve issues. His artistry and love of pasta and pizza are references to Italian culture. He uses his adorable ways and cute face to charm girls he meets. He is portrayed as a "loveable loser". Italy represents the northern half of the country of Italy, while his older brother represents the southern half. ~InvaderXeena~ Character: Sealand / Peter Kirkland Age: 12 Description: Sealand is unofficially the smallest nation in the world. Dressed in a sailor suit, Sealand is the youngest and smallest character in the series. He was created after England made him, but left him in the middle of the sea and forgot about him. However, nobody recognizes Sealand as a nation in his own right. As a result, he has to try other ways of getting noticed. For example, he once went to a meeting disguised as Canada. Sealand has shown that he has the ability to run across water and jump great heights, being able to jump from sea-level to his platform in a single leap. He refers to England as "jerk England" or "British jerk." After putting himself up for sale on eBay, he was bought and adopted by Sweden. In the anime once he describes to everyone how he has a big heart with shocks Lithuania, telling him being a country is full of dangers while an evil-looking Russia stares at them both. Britain hates him and in the anime called Japan a rude word for just noticing Sealand. Invader Cadie Character: Lithuania / Toris Laurinaitis Age: 19 Description: The eldest of the three Baltics, Lithuania controlled Middle and Eastern Europe during the Middle Ages, and was a formidable nation that once beat Prussia, until he was taken by Russia. Though he managed to get away for a time, he always wound up back under his control. After the Soviet Union fell, he fully regained his independence and went to rehabilitate with Poland. He is a bit of a serious introvert, winds up being easy to take advantage of, and is the type who will welcome one into his heart once he knows the person. He also tends to depress himself so much that he gets a stomachache, and generally has a weak stomach. Lithuania is also said to be interested in martial arts and literature, and drives a second-hand car. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts